Bracelety
|species = Silicone Bracelet |team = BFB: Team Ice Cube! (captain) |place = BFDIA: 61st (18 votes to join) "BFB:" 62nd (possibly) |friends = *Ice Cube (Idol, One-sided, on Bracelety's side) *Fanny (possibly) *Barf Bag |enemies = *Fries *Clock *Ice Cube (only in The Glistening) |color = BFDI/A: Magenta IDFB and BFB: Cyan |recc = dapoppy42 and hasbro33 |deaths = 3 |first_appearance = Happy New Year! |latest_appearance = Happy New Year! |episode = BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (18 votes) |voice = Cary Huang|origin = Battle for BFDI|likes = Ice Cube|status = Permanently Eliminated}} Bracelety 'is a former recommended character that debuted in Reveal Novum, a contestant (and the team captain of Team Ice Cube!) in Battle for BFDI, and a character in EBCGD. Bracelety made an appearance in Comic 41, holding a sign that says “GO 2018 ALL THE WAY!!!” Bracelety is referred to by the incorrect name of "'Ringy" by Fries. Personality Bracelety is seen as a loud, hyperactive girl who has an extreme (borderline obsessive) love for Ice Cube. She is seen with a weird, oddly high pitched and strained voice. She also has a keen obsession with signs and is most of the time, seen holding one up. She is the assumed team captain of Team Ice Cube!. Appearance Bracelety appears to be a silicone bracelet. Her body is sky blue, and her shading is cyan. Changes BFDI 18 * Bracelety is named "Bracelety". * Bracelety is purple. * Bracelety has a consistent shape. BFDI 19 * Bracelety is now magenta. * Bracelety has a rugged shape. * Bracelety is wearing what appears to be red shoes. * Bracelety is now larger. BFDI 20 * Bracelety is holding a sign saying "GO ICE CUBE FTW!!!" * Bracelety is no longer wearing her "shoes". BFDI 21 * Bracelety's sign now reads "GO ICE CUBE TO THE TLC". * Bracelety is magenta, and the inside is purple. * Bracelety has a thicker outline. BFDI 23 * Bracelety's sign now reads "Now that Icy's gone, who do I root for?" * Bracelety has thinner lines. BFDI 24 * Bracelety has thicker lines. * Bracelety's right eye is longer. BFDIA * Bracelety loses her sign. * Bracelety has thicker lines. * Bracelety has a consistent shape. IDFB * Bracelety is now sky blue. * Bracelety is now more two-dimensional looking. * Bracelety has a more flat shape. * Bracelety is smaller. BFB * Bracelety is named "Ringy" by Fries. * Bracelety's upside down body is used when she's standing up. * Bracelety regains her sign. Coverage In Comic 41, she held up a sign saying “GO 2018 ALL THE WAY!!!” Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Rescission: Is disintegrated by a laser shot by Pencil. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. Relationships Trivia * Bracelety received the fewest votes to join BFDIA, eighteen, which was also the number of one of Bracelety's recommendation episodes. * In Gardening Hero, Bracelety's sign says "GO ICE CUBE FTW!!!" but in the next episode, the sign says "GO ICE CUBE TO THE TLC." After that, the sign reads "Now that Icy's gone, who do I root for?" **Her extreme obsession for Ice Cube started only in Season 4, recently compared to the first, less intense, obsession. * After Reveal Novum, Bracelety appeared in every single season 1 episode afterwards excluding Don't Pierce My Flesh. * The sign that Bracelety held in The Glistening may have been responsible for Ice Cube's elimination. ** This could have been changed by jacknjellify, however. * There is another recommended character named Ring that used Bracelety's body when Ring was recommended in Rescission. * Bracelety's voice actor, Cary Huang, said that her voice was the most painful to voice. * Bracelety is the 3rd shortest contestant. Only Firey Jr. and Rocky are shorter. * It is possible that Bracelety is going to be eliminated in BFB 4,if she's eliminated,she will be the first new contestant to be eliminated Cultural references * She is similar to Sierra from Total Drama, who obsessed over Cody. Bracelety obsesses over Ice Cube in a very similar way. ** However, Sierra is obsessed with Cody as a love interest, while Bracelety finds Ice Cube as an idol. * A pose that she made in Lick Your Way to Freedom was similar to an image made by Derpyunikitty known as "Crying Bracelety". This was intentional, according to Satomi Hinatsu. Gallery Bracelety .png|Bracelety's debut appearance in Reveal Novum. FirstBracelety.png|Bracelet, a character who looks a lot like Bracelety, possibly an ancestor. TheHeckAreHerShoes?.png|Bracelety's second appearance in episode 19. OhYeahIceCube.png|Bracelety in episode 20 holding their pro-Ice Cube sign. Savage.png|Bracelety in episode 21 holding their anti-Ice Cube sign. Part3.png|Bracelety in episode 23 holding a sign that shows that since Ice Cube was eliminated, Bracelety can't decide who to root for to win BFDI. Wowthisisalot.png|Bracelety in episode 24, note that Bracelety's sign and design is very similar to their Episode 23 counterpart. bracelety icon.PNG|Bracelety's voting icon in IDFB 1. Bracelety yo.png|Bracelety's Old Body (Recreated) NewerBracelety.png|Bracelety's voting pose BraceletyWithShoes.png|Bracelety as part of the crowd in episode 19. Betrayal.jpg|Bracelety voting for Ice Cube in episode 21. BraceletyBugs.jpg|Bracelety being eaten by Bugs in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. Bracelety right-side up body.png|Bracelety's asset in IDFB. Bracelety Body Above.png|Bracelety's Upside Down asset in IDFB. output_xVlox7.gif|Bracelety voting Ice Cube out. (Animated) Ringy BFB.jpeg WE LOVE GAMES.png Screenshot_20171104-180407.jpg Screenshot_20171104-180447.png Screenshot_20171104-180719.jpg Screenshot 20171105-100732.png Recommend.png|Bracelety holding a sign saying "RECOMMEND CHARACTERS!!!", along with Taco, Cake, Gaty and Stapy, as seen in jacknjellify's Patreon page Screenshot_20171105-201951.jpg Screenshot_20171105-100717.png BraceletyPillowError.png|Bracelety's mouth is miscolored in the BFB intro. Bracelety BFB.png Fries yelling at Bracelety.png|Fries yelling at Bracelety. bandicam 2017-11-10 12-52-08-851.jpg|Bracelety in bfdi 24 bandicam 2017-11-11 10-40-33-800.jpg Screenshot_20171111-130435.jpg|Bracelety's reflection on the Sender Scoop Thrower. Yeah Ice Cube I cant hear you LOUDER!.png Haha.PNG IMG_1305.PNG TLC full count.png Robot flower basketball tree snowball eggy taco bracelety and dora.PNG|In between Taco and Eggy Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 3.07.09 PM.png IMG_0570.jpg|Bracelety and Ring. Bracelety_Sign_Blank.png|Bracelety's sign Screenshot_20171212-191739.jpg|Bracelety with Firey's Candy Bar Adventure assets. Screenshot_20171212-191802.jpg|Bracelety's voting icon in BFB 3 I love games!-0.png|"I love games!" References }} Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Females Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Bracelety Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Engulfed by Four